Never Like This
by eighteenethavenue
Summary: Sam Uley hadn't been the same since he disappeared for two weeks and he can't tell anyone his secret. Katie Swan is tired of seeing her best friend being hurt by Sam. When she goes to confront him, her world gets flipped upside down. Can Katie find a way to be happy without hurting those who she cares most about? Sam/OC
1. Have a Nice Day, Mr Uley

A/N: Thank you so much for clicking on this story. I do apologize if the summary wasn't that good and I hope that you find the story interesting. I always wondered how Bella would do with a sister, whether she is younger or older. I've seen the stories of her having a sibling who ended up with Jacob Black or Paul. No hating on those stories but I wanted to try something a little different. So please enjoy and let me know what you think whether it's in the reviews or in a private message.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, Jacob Black would not have imprinted on Renesmee. Sorry, not sorry.

* * *

People always told me that I was my mom, in looks and personality. Somehow, I didn't know how that set with me. Don't get me wrong, I loved my mom. I visited her every summer and spent a few weeks with her. I loved the sun and the adventure we would usually end up on but I was always glad when I got back in Forks with my dad.

My parents had divorced when I was two years old, after the birth of my younger sister, Bella. Mom couldn't take the rainy weather that stuck around Forks and was desperate to get out. However, dad wouldn't let take both me and Bella. So, they made the agreement that he would keep me, since I was unbearable to be around when I wanted dad, and she took Bella. Sixteen years later, I was completely fine with that agreement.

Life had gone just fine for me and dad. Sue Clearwater, who was married to one of his best friends, helped him raise me and in result, I grew close to her daughter, Leah. While we went to separate schools, I considered her to be one of my closest friends. If there was ever any "girl issues", I was automatically sent to Sue for help. So, the Clearwaters quickly became my second family.

So, when Leah's boyfriend of two years disappeared, I was right there with her, comforting her. Sam Uley was usually the responsible type, so this shocked everyone. Allison, his mom, said that he had gotten a letter from his father and walked out.

Two weeks later, he showed back up, without a word of what had happened and where he had been. Leah said he had confided in her dad and Quil Ateara III, but refused to say anything to her. That was about a month ago. He was lucky that I didn't tear into him yet. This was mainly for the reason that I hadn't seen him since before he disappeared.

My name was Katherine Swan, but everyone called me Kat or Katie. I had just graduated from high school and had plans to attend college in Port Angeles for elementary education. I had gained my mother's light brown hair but my dad's dark brown eyes. With the visits I made to Arizona and the two week trip me and dad made to California with Bella, I got nicely tanned in the summer.

"I'm so worried Kat." She brushed her gorgeous black locks out of her face before trying to apply her make-up for school. Today was the last day for La Push. Forks High School got out a week earlier than La Push did, so I was enjoying the break while she was forced to go to school. She would get the laugh when I started a week before she did.

Leah was beautiful in an exotic way. She had perfect copper skin and eyelashes like feather dusters, and stood around 5'10" tall, putting my 5'5" height to shame. One of my favorite things about Leah was her ability to tell how things were without sugar coating. She was extremely loyal and protective over her loved ones.

"What if he's cheating on me?" She bit her lip.

"Honey, he'd be blind if he ever tried to cheat on you. You're completely gorgeous." That seemed to satisfy her. Another thing about Leah was that she knew that she was pretty. While she liked confirmation, she wasn't one of those girls who needed to be constantly told.

"I feel like he's barely putting anything into the relationship anymore." She confessed. "Remember that house that he's bought when he graduated early in December?" Once I had nodded, she continued. "I asked him if he still wanted me to start moving in this summer and he just shrugged. It's like he doesn't care." Yeah… I had to have a talk with this Mr. Uley.

"Leah, you're going to be late for school." Sue poked her head into Leah's bedroom. "You know that you and Kate will be hanging out once you get out." She smiled at me before leaving. I assumed that she was trying to shuffle Seth, Leah's younger brother, along.

"I just want things back to how they were before he left." She sighed unhappily. After glancing at the clock, we realized that if she didn't leave now, she'd be late. Since her car was being worked on, I offered to drop her off so Sue would only have to take Seth.

"Do you need me to pick you up?" I asked her as I pulled into the La Push High School parking lot. Most of the small parking lot was filled with older, worn down cars. Mine was no exception.

She shook her head. "Emily is coming down from the Makah reservation. She offered to pick me up." Emily was Leah's cousin and also one of my friends. She came down for a week or two every summer and Leah would go up there for the same amount of time.

After pulling out of the parking lot, I decided that I had one destination before I made it back to Forks. Regardless of what he went through in those two weeks, he has no right to treat Leah like this.

* * *

Sam's house was a good five minutes away from the high school. It was near the woods, which made Leah nervous, especially after his two week disappearance. It was a tiny house that looked gray. There was only one narrow window beside the weathered blue door. A dirt path led up to the porch which looked a little unsafe. Nevertheless, I parked my car and made my way up to the door.

After a few seconds of constantly knocking, no one had come to the door. Sam hadn't gotten a job from the best of my knowledge except for doing odd jobs for the reservation. His old truck sat in the make-shift drive-way. I knew I was in the right place since me and Leah had stolen the truck before to clean it up.

"Samuel Uley." I demanded. "Open this damn door. Stop being a coward!" I banged on the door, opening to elicit a response from him. It took another couple of minutes before I got the desired effect. The door opened so fast that if I would have blinked, I would have missed it.

The first thing that caught my attention was his tan bare chest. While Leah had bragged about Sam's body, I had never paid that much attention to it. Now, I could see that she was right. Realizing that I was checking out my best friend's boyfriend's body after beating on his door and yelling at him, I felt a blush start to cover my cheeks. I started looking up till I was looking at his face. He looked as if he hadn't slept in a few weeks. His short hair was disheveled.

Then, I looked into his eyes. I was always convinced that my dream guy would have blue or green eyes since I had brown, but Sam's dark brown eyes were so mesmerizing that I couldn't remember why I decided not to date guys with brown eyes. His jaw went slack and he stared at me without shame much like I had stared at his abs. I shook my head. I did not come here to stare at him or to be stared at.

"Look. You're being a shitty boyfriend to Leah. I don't know what the hell is going on or what happened during those two weeks you were away but none of it is Leah's fault. So man up, apologize, and treat her like she deserves to be treated. If I find out that you've been cheating on her or continue treating her like this, I will kick your ass." He looked like I rendered him speechless.

"Have a nice day Mr. Uley." I gave him a polite smile before walking back to my car, getting in it, and driving away.


	2. Forgive Me

A/N: I was so surprised when I went to check my fanfiction account to find four reviews! Thank you so much for reading my story and taking the time to write a short review. This chapter is for you! Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think!

Big thanks to .Carlisle, Cullengirlxo, and the two guest reviewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight if I did, Edward would have waited till Bella was changed to have sex with her. I do not encourage necrophilia.

* * *

Instead of going straight home, I went to First Beach, hoping that the watching the waves would provide some kind of answer. Thankfully, it wasn't raining so I didn't get drenched. Why was Sam so exhausted? Why did he look at me like that? And why did I care?

I must have been there for some time because my phone started going off. It was Leah. Sam must have told her what happened and she was calling to chew me out. She hated when people tried "fighting her battles" for her.

"Katie?" My eyes perked up. It was Emily. Why was she calling from Leah's phone? "Can you get to Leah's house?"

"What's going on?"

"Sam broke up with her." I hung up the phone before anything else was said and took off to my car. Leah needed me right now.

When I got to the Clearwater residence, Harry was sitting on the front porch in a rocking chair. He was calmly sitting there as if his daughter wasn't dealing with her first heartbreak. Shouldn't he want to hunt Sam down?

"Katherine." He spoke as I stepped onto the porch. "She's in her room." He didn't even sound upset. I decided not to question it. Later.

In her room, Emily was holding Leah on her bed. The sobs that came from Leah were heart wrenching. How could Sam do this to her?

"He was always confiding in my dad. Dad would always stand up for Sam. He never really was fond of him before but now it's like he walks on fucking water." Leah spat out once the sobbing had stopped.

"Maybe this is for the best…" Emily rubbed her back, attempting to calm her down.

"We were supposed to live together. Supposed to be happy." She ran her hands through her hair.

"What did he say?" I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth.

"The break-up shit. It's not you, it's me. I'm a different person and can't give you the life you want." Leah wiped her eyes. "Then he walked out, dad stopped him. Thought he was going to yell at him. But he just patted his back and told him that everything would work out. What kind of shit is that?"

I stayed for an hour, listening to Leah's ranting. It ranged from how he led her on from her freshman year to him possibly cheating on her. Like a good friend, I tried reassuring her as best as I could. Sam and Leah were the perfect couple… At least, they were.

Right as I was walking out, my phone buzzed, telling me that I had just gotten a new text message. It was from an unknown number.

_Forgive me._

* * *

Sam's Point of View

Running patrols on my own was tiring. Sadly, Billy and Harry said that Jared Cameron was close to being changed. While it would be comforting to have someone going through the same thing that I was, he would be bound to all the secrets and baggage that this entailed. For now, I was catching up on some much needed sleep before my graduation ceremony that was due to take place tomorrow evening.

That's when a loud banging woke me up out of a dead sleep. Harry wouldn't interrupt me when he knew I was sleeping. Leah was in school. Who else would it be?

"Samuel Uley!" The voice demanded. "Open this damn door. Stop being a coward!" Who the hell was coming to my house and screaming at me through a door. Not even stopping to put on a shirt, I went to open the door to shut up the accuser.

I wasn't expecting to see Katherine Swan, although I should have been. Her and Leah were good friends, despite Katherine being my age. Surely, she was up here to tell me that I needed to treat her better. When I looked into her eyes, I totally forgot about telling her off for waking me up.

Suddenly, gravity wasn't holding me to the earth anymore. No, it was this gorgeous woman standing in front of me. Everything else that I had cared for was pushed aside for her. I would do anything, say anything for her. She was it.

"Look. You're being a shitty boyfriend to Leah. I don't know what the hell is going on or what happened during those two weeks you were away but none of it is Leah's fault. So man up, apologize, and treat her like she deserves to be treated. If I find out that you've been cheating on her or continue treating her like this, I will kick your ass." Her voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"Have a nice day Mr. Uley." She walked away and got in her car before I could respond. Honestly, I had no words to say. I knew that she was right. I was a shitty boyfriend. But I had no desire to continue dating Leah. I wanted Katherine.

As soon as she left, I went inside and called Harry Clearwater. He came straight over and explained what had just happened. I imprinted on Katherine, Leah's best friend. Katherine was my soul mate.

"You can't continue dating Leah. I understand that you don't want to hurt her but she needs time to grieve. You and Katherine are destined for each other."

As soon as Leah got out of school, I made my way over to her house. I took deep breaths. I knew Leah would be very upset at this news. An upset Leah would lash out at anyone and everyone who was around.

"Sam." Her face brightened up as she walked in the door with someone following her. After a glance, I recognized her to be Emily Young, her cousin from the Makah reservation.

"Can we talk?" She had to know what was coming. But she followed me into the kitchen and acted like we were chatting about her moving in with me.

"We can't do this anymore Leah." Those were the only words I could think of that wouldn't out Katherine as being the cause. According to Harry, imprinting was very rare but very strong. I couldn't stay with Leah while longing for her best friend. I could only hope that Katherine would accept me and be willing to hear the whole story without accusing me of things again.

"It's not you, it's me." Oh God… did I become this guy? It was the lamest break up excuse in history and I'm sure Leah would fly off the handle at that one.

"Sam… why?" Tears slowly started to stream down her face, making me seem like a bigger asshole than I already was.

"I've changed. I'm not the same person that I used to be. I didn't want to face the truth but I can't give you the life that deserve. I'm sorry." While she was taking it calmer than I had expected her to, I knew that could change in a matter of seconds. Without another word, I walked out of the kitchen and ran into Harry in the living room.

"It'll work itself out son." He patted my back before discreetly slipping a small piece of white paper in my hand. I decided that it would be for the best if I waited till I got out to my truck to read it. As soon as I had closed the truck door, I unrolled the paper.

555-3185 – Katherine Swan

Harry had my back despite the fact that I just became the biggest asshole in Leah's mind and probably Sue and Seth's. He on the other hand knew exactly what was going on and knew that being upset at me would do no good. Fate had decided that me and Leah weren't meant to be. Harry knew he couldn't argue with Fate and neither could I.

As much as I wanted to call her and hear her angelic voice again, I knew that she was probably moments away from being at Leah's house so I drove back to my house and walked inside, refraining myself from calling her. Finally, I couldn't resist the urge. I sent her a simple text message, hoping that she understood.


	3. Blood Takes Away My Appetite

A/N: I had to go to work after I posted chapter two and when I got off I saw that I had four more reviews! I was completely shocked and I'm so glad that you love the story. I have a poll up on my page regarding whether or not Sam will attack Katie like he did Emily…. Wow that sounded harsh. Anyway, I'm unsure and would love to hear some feedback. So please take the second to go vote or let me know how you feel in the review section!

P.S. This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, Leah would have had her happy ending written in the books.

The next few days I spent in constant war with myself. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Sam and I knew that as Leah's best friend, I couldn't go there. It was breaking the ultimate girl code. You don't date any guy that they have liked or dated, even if they approve. It never ends well.

Leah called me on Saturday. She said that she went to see Sam get his high school diploma and all he did was look in the crowd, as if he was looking for a particular person. Then she said he looked disappointed when he apparently didn't find that person. That didn't help her theory that he left her for someone else.

It was Wednesday when I saw Sam again. The steps going up to the front porch on my house was getting old and dad about broke it going to work yesterday. When I woke up, I heard hammering from outside. I got up to investigate and found Sam fixing the steps. Not just the one that dad almost broke, but all of them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your dad called Billy and told him about the problem with your stairs." He stood up. "Billy called me and asked me to come up here and lend a hand."

"What do you want?" I raised eyebrow. "You know I won't help you win Leah back."

"I don't want Leah back." He quickly replied. "Just being nice." I gave him a look over before heading back in the house. Then I realized that I was just wearing one of dad's old t-shirts that fit me like a dress.

That's not where it ended either. For the next two weeks, things kept popping up around the house to be done, like the gutter falling or a leak in the roof. Every single time Sam was over there fixing it. I enjoyed seeing him, even though I hid it. How would Leah react when she found out that I was possibly starting to crush on her ex-boyfriend?

Today, my oil needed to be changed. I usually took it up to Port Angeles to get done but Billy insisted that Sam was better and all he was charging was that I fixed him lunch. So, Sam was currently changing the oil while I was inside making lunch. After five minutes of indecisiveness, I decided to use the chicken from last night's dinner to make chicken sandwiches.

I was in the middle of cutting the sandwiches in half when I suddenly felt body heat behind me. I felt myself tense up, realizing that Sam was that close to me. Slowly looking behind me, he had a small little smile on his face.

"Like what you see?" Shit… why did I say that? That was what cocky guys said when they caught a girl checking them out.

"Matter of fact, I do." Before I knew it, I started leaning in close to him. His lips were a few centimeters when the house phone rang. We jumped apart then I realized I still had a knife in my hand. Looking down, my hand was starting to turn red. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was blood… my blood.

"Are you okay?" He took the knife out of my hand, threw it in the sink, and had my hand in his hands. Next thing I knew, he had a dishrag tightly wrapped around my hand. He still had both of his hands almost cradling my hurt hand.

"How bad is it?" I couldn't help but ask. The stinging that I was starting to feel should have been my answer.

"You may need stitches…" He took a glance in the rag. "It doesn't look like it's gonna stop soon."

You know how you have those phones when someone's leaving a voicemail; it plays it as they're leaving it. Well, the Swan residence had such a phone.

"Hey Kat. If you can hear me, please pick up. I really hate talking to a voicemail machine. Anyways, are we still on for that movie? Please call me back." Leah's voice interrupted us. Shit. I did promise her that we would go to Port Angeles and watch the comedy that just came out to cheer her up.

"You need to go to the hospital to get your hand checked out." Sam's voice had a tone of authority. It shocked me.

"I don't want to go." If I went to the hospital, dad would find out. Sometimes it sucked having the police chief of a small town as your dad.

"So you want to bleed out?" He raised his eyebrow.

"It would be an interesting way to go." I joked.

* * *

Despite the fight I put up, Sam and I were sitting in one of those little rooms at the Forks Hospital. While he wanted to take me down to see Sue Clearwater, I quickly reminded him that Leah would see him and cause a scene. So, he grudgingly settled for the ER.

Suddenly, a gorgeous doctor whisked into the room. He had pale skin, blonde hair, and golden eyes. As soon as he walked in, Sam tensed up more so than he already was. I gave him a questioning glance but he was too busy glaring at the doctor.

"Ms. Swan, I assume your father doesn't know you're here?"

"Can we keep it that way?" I sheepishly asked.

"Talk goes quick in a small town. But my lips are sealed. I'm Dr. Cullen by the way." So this was the doctor that dad respected but Billy couldn't stand. It was the one reason that the two grew apart. They used to always be hanging out when dad wasn't working but things changed when the Cullen family moved to town.

Dr. Cullen picked up my hand and gingerly started looking at it. He didn't even react when I jumped at the coldness of his hand. How in the hell could he stand to be that cold? At night, I was usually bundled up in two blankets to keep warm. After looking at it for a few seconds, he announced that I would need stitches… why did Sam have to be right?

I must have tensed up because I heard Sam say, "Are you okay?"

"I hate needles." I admitted. Then again, who didn't?

"You can hold my hand if you need to." He offered.

I was fine when he washed my hand. Heck, I was fine when they administered the anesthetic. When Dr. Cullen pulled out the needle, I grabbed Sam's hand that he had placed on the bed. He automatically laced his fingers with mine and gently squeezed them.

"Look at me." That tone of authority was back and I couldn't help but look. His warm brown eyes were silently telling me that it would be okay. I couldn't look away. I was so caught up in his stare and the feeling of his warm hand in mine; I barely noticed the tugging on my right hand.

"Alright, Ms. Swan." Dr. Cullen announced and for the first time since they started, I looked at him. While he was gorgeous, I decided that he had nothing on Sam. "You need to come back in ten days. The wound should be healed up by then and we'll remove the stitches. Now it is extremely important that you don't get them wet. But, once a day, dab it with a little salt water. Avoid putting any pressure on your right hand. You don't want the stitches to come loose or do worse damage."

"Now, I wrote you a prescription for a pain killer. I know once the numbness wears off, you'll be in a great deal of pain." He handed me the prescription, forcing me to let go of Sam's hand. After agreeing to follow doctor's orders, I was finally able to go.

"Are you okay?" I asked Sam once we got into the lobby of the hospital.

"The room stunk." Was all that he said.

* * *

As soon as Sam pulled his truck in the driveway, the first thing I saw that dad's police cruiser sitting outside. Well... I wondered how long he had been there. Hopefully not long.

"What the hell happened?" He asked as Sam opened the door for me to walk in.

"The telephone rang and scared me as I was cutting up sandwiches for lunch. Sam heard me scream and ran inside. I couldn't drive myself to the hospital, so he did." I explained before he could overreact even more. After looking over to make sure I was okay, he got me settled on the couch then promised to get my medicine.

"You can eat Sam." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Do you want one?"

"Seeing my own blood kind of took my appetite away." I tried joking. Sam didn't find it funny but went to get a plate with a few sandwiches on it. He sat on the couch beside me and kept me company as he was eating. His body was emitting heat and I couldn't help but scoot closer. "Are you feeling okay?" I used my left hand to feel his forehead. He had to be running a temperature.

"I run a few degrees warmer than most. It's in my genes." He explained to me.

We sat on the couch and watched some old Western movie that was playing. It was in that moment that I realized I was starting to like Sam. He had come over and helped fix things around the house and refused to take payment. He sat with me while dad went to go get my medicine so I wouldn't be alone.

* * *

A/N: I try not to post after chapters but please go check out my poll or let me know whether or not you think Sam should scar Katie like he did Emily.

Thank you for reading!


	4. Talk Now, Think Later

A/N: The amount of reviews I'm getting is really encouraging and I can't thank you enough. I'll make you guys a challenge. If the chapter gets up to 10 reviews, I'll post another chapter.

Question: What kind of scarring should Katie have? Let me know in the reviews. Oh and I have a new poll up, so please go check that out!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, there would be a book on the pack's perspective of the events.

* * *

Having stitches was the greatest and worst thing ever. It sucked because I couldn't get it wet whenever I showered. Me and dad had resulted to using paper dishes because I couldn't wash the dishes and he usually broke them when he tried. It was great though because dad had unofficially deemed Sam my babysitter. While I was 18 and firmly believed that I was old enough to take care of myself but I enjoyed his company too much.

So, I had assumed that he would be taking me back to the hospital to get stitches out. But, a call early that morning informed me otherwise.

"Katie, this is Billy Black." Why was Billy calling me? From my knowledge, him and dad just got into a bit of a fight earlier this week and were refusing to talk to each other. "Something came up with Sam and he can't make it to take you to the hospital today." He said the word hospital with such venom. What was the reservation's problem with the local hospital?

When dad walked down the stairs, I immediately hung up the phone. He didn't need to know that Billy called his daughter.

"Who was that?" He asked, sitting down at the table and putting his shoes on.

"Sam. Something came up and he can't take me to the hospital to get my stitches out." I explained.

"Guess I can go into work late…" He murmured even that sounded like the last thing he wanted to do. Dad hated hospitals.

* * *

Dad sat there with me the entire time and held my hand as Dr. Cullen removed the stitches. He would awkwardly squeeze my hand whenever I winced. Although it was comforting to have him here, it was nothing like having Sam.

The next few days were Sam-free and that bothered me. I felt like I couldn't call down there without openly stating my interest, but he obviously wasn't calling me. Heck, I didn't even have his number. The only people that I knew had his number would scorn at me asking. I was the worst best friend ever.

Me and Leah started slowly drifting away from each other this summer. Instead of Emily spending more time down here, her and Leah headed up to Makah reservation. Sue informed me of this when I tried calling Leah. The pain of seeing Sam almost every day was too much for her. That made me feel even worse. I was supposed to be there, helping her through her pain but instead I was spending time with her ex-boyfriend.

A week later and I still hadn't heard anything from Sam. Maybe he realized that what we were doing was completely stupid. But I felt like Sam was my drug. I needed my fix of him and it worried me.

* * *

Driving down to La Push felt almost foreign. I hadn't been down here since I confronted Sam. Part of me was regretting my decision to go see him. What if he didn't want to see me? Regardless, I parked my car in his make-shift driveway beside his truck. After sitting in the car for a few minutes, I got out and walked up the door. Instead of beating on the door, I knocked calmly.

A younger guy opened the door. He was about 6'3 and was muscled – I could tell because all he was sporting was a pair of shorts. He had short black hair and brown eyes.

"You must be Katie." How the hell did he know who I was? Like he read my mind, he said, "Sam talks about you." He opened the door wider, inviting me to come in. I had never been in his house… Nevertheless, I walked in.

When I walked in, the first thing I noticed was the kitchen. He had a small circular dining room table with a few mismatched chairs. The kitchen was a plain white color. Glancing to my right, I saw a small living room. There was a couch that looked like it had seen better days along with a two-seater that was in slightly better shape. A few feet in front of the couch was a older television.

"Kate." Turning around, I saw Sam walking down the hallway. I felt my lips turning up into a smile. "What are you doing here?" I was glad to hear that it was curious tone instead of an angry or frustrated.

"I missed you." The words came before I could stop them.

"I missed you too." He smiled. "I was about to start making lunch for me and Jared. Want to help?"

I found out that Sam could only cook eggs and pasta. After looking through his kitchen, I discovered the makings for spaghetti with meat sauce. Sam tried his best to help out but I ended shooing him out of the kitchen. I heard Jared laughing when Sam went to sit in the living room.

I was pretty pleased with how it turned out. I was sort of in disbelief when Sam told me to make an extra big serving of spaghetti but I was shocked when the boys demolished it. I made a mental note that they ate like a small army.

After lunch, Jared excused himself and winked at Sam right before he walked out the door. Now, it was just me and Sam.

"So where have you been?" I couldn't help but ask as we washed the dishes.

"Jared needed help and the council asked me to step up." He explained. "He's a really good kid."

After finishing the dishes, we decided to watch some movie that had just started playing. Before I knew it, I felt myself leaning against him, enjoying the warmth that he provided. It was hard to focus on the movie because every time I went to steal a look at Sam, I would find that he was already looking at me.

"I really should go home…" I said half-heartedly as the movie credits rolled across the screen. I felt like I was the point of almost falling asleep right here on Sam's couch.

"You can stay a bit longer." He offered. Glancing up at him, I saw him leaning in. It was like a magnetic pull because I started to. Right as our lips touched, someone knocked on the door.

"Sam!" Shit… was that Leah? She must have recognized that my car was in his driveway. I was in trouble. Sam threw a glance my way before getting up to answer the door. As soon as he opened the door, she flew in the house and her eyes locked on me sitting on the couch.

"How could you?!" She screamed at me. "You knew how I felt about him. Was it you that he was fucking behind my back?!"

"Leah, I never slept with anyone." He grabbed her arm, making her look at him.

"That was my best friend you sick asshole." She spit in his face. He started shaking and pushed her away from him. She glared at me and stomped out of the house. Before I knew what I was doing, I followed her out of the house.

"Leah!" She turned around and if looks could kill, I would have been dead.

"I don't want to ever see your backstabbing face again! You ditched me when I needed you for him. That's not what best friends do!" I couldn't move. I couldn't argue with her. Because she was right. I guessed that she decided that no more words needed to be said because she got in her car and drove away before anyone could stop her.

"Katie." Turning around, I saw Sam behind me. He was still shaking but not as bad.

"I can't do this anymore. Whatever this is. Leah has been my best friend since I was two. No guy is worth losing her friendship."

"Please. Don't do this." He pleaded with me. My dad always told me that the thing that always got me in trouble was that when I was upset, I let words fly out of my mouth without much regard. It was more of the "talk now, think later" part of my mind.

"And you should have known better than to try and start something with me. Hell, I should have known better than to grow comfortable around you. Because you'll end up doing the same thing to me."

"No." He forcefully said.

"You know what…. You're gonna end up just like your father!" Right as I said it, I knew I hit a sore spot. Joshua Uley abandoned Sam and his mom, Allison, when Sam was only a few years old. Sam started shaking, worse than he was in the house. My instincts told me to run but I couldn't move. Suddenly, Sam was gone. He wasn't there.

You know how whenever you get hurt, whether by a knife or a razor, that it takes a few seconds for the pain to set in? Like you get the chance to realize what had just happened before you're overwhelmed by the pain.

Right as I hit the ground, the pain set in. I looked up and was met with something that looked like a huge black bear. The last thing I saw before I gave in to the darkness was Sam's concerned and guilty brown eyes.

* * *

A/N: I tried writing this the best I could without giving away the possible scarring. I know that this only happened four chapters in but I want to cover all four Twilight books with the Sam/Katie series. Please review. Remember, if I get ten reviews on chapter four, I'll update with chapter five!


	5. Jail, Beta, and Secrecy

A/N: 23 reviews on the total story? 12 reviews on the last chapter alone. I was shocked, but in good way. You guys are the best. Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

Question: Should Emily still be involved with the pack as an imprintee?

Disclaimer: I do not Twilight because if I did Jacob would have imprinted on Lizzie.

* * *

Waking up after a long sleep was always weird for me. I never slept for longer than eight hours. I was always the person that wanted to busy all day then get a good night's sleep then do it all over again. The last time I slept longer than eight hours was when I went to Myrtle Beach for spring break in my senior year. The time zone differences got to my body and I slept for nearly a full day. When I woke up, my body was stiff, alerting me that I had been laying down for quite some time.

"Baby…" Mom? What was she doing here? She should be in Arizona with Bella. Opening my eyes, I was met with the sight of my frantic mother. "You're awake!"

"I'm quite aware." I groaned, trying to sit up.

"No. You're not moving until Dr. Cullen sees you." She glared at me. It was weird to see her acting so motherly.

"Where's dad?"

"He's down in the cafeteria with Bella and that boy…" She trailed off. That boy… wait, was Sam here too? My heart leaped. Sam. "Jared. That's who it is."

"Oh." I couldn't help the disappointed tone.

"Why were you out that far in the woods? You know how dangerous it is to out that far? What would you have done if Jared hadn't found you?" She rambled on and I couldn't help but tune out her voice. The person that I had wanted to see most wasn't here.

Before she could get onto me for not listening to her, Dr. Cullen walked in the room with a nurse right behind him. I was never so glad to see a doctor in my life. Wait, what was the story of how I got hurt? I'm sure Jared didn't tell the doctor that I pissed Sam off and he turned into something that attacked me.

"Ms. Swan, I was hoping not to see you back for a while." His voice had a joking tone to it. "But let's get right to it. You're going to fully recover from this, but I'm afraid there's not much we can do about the scarring." For the first time since I woke up, I looked down and noticed that underneath my hospital gown that there was white bandage wrapped around my chest and part of my shoulder.

"We'll change the bandage out a few times before you leave and we'll have a nurse teach you how to. It's normal for the scars to bleed a little when they're healing. But if they starting bleeding more than just a few drops, I expect back here as soon as you can get here." He explained. I was curious to see the scarring that had been left behind but mom had informed that they had just changed the bandaging this morning before I woke up.

"Kat." Looking up, I saw dad walk in the room, followed by Jared and Bella. But no Sam.

"Please don't lecture me about the importance of staying out of the woods." I pleaded. He looked like he was about to argue with me but thankfully, he just sighed and sat down in a chair beside my bed.

I looked at Jared, hoping that my eyes would project the question that I was scared to ask, 'where's Sam?' He gave me a concerning glance before making the excuse that he needed to get home before his mom started worrying.

"How long have I been here?"

"Almost two weeks. We were getting so worried about you." Mom squeezed my hand while dad offered me a reassuring smile.

* * *

"It's a good thing that Jared found you." Mom brought back up. I think she was slightly obsessed with him. Hopefully, all it was that she thought that he was my savior and I needed to repay him someone.

"I'm not interested in him." I kept reminding her. "He's younger than me."

"Age is only a number."

"And jail is only a room."

* * *

Sam's Point of View

"Come on Sam, she wants to see you." Jared tried pleading with me. Today was the first day that I had been human since the attack. I wanted to kill myself for hurting her. Hell, Jared should have killed me. I would have let him.

"You're reading the signs wrong."

"When she was sleeping, she kept muttering your name. She looked like someone had killed her puppy when you didn't walk in that door with me. Please sallow your damn pity and go see her. You look like shit and you need to see your imprint." He glared at me. "So go take a shower, shave, and go comfort your imprint. It's the least you could do." That part hit me hard.

"And I thought that I was the alpha."

"Beta has power too."

* * *

After a good shower and shaving, I made my way to Forks Hospital. What if she kicked me out of her life? She had all the right to. I hurt her. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw her lying on the ground with blood gushing everywhere. I saw the animal that I had become.

"What room is Katherine Swan in?" I asked the receptionist. She rolled her eyes and went through the computer before looking back up at me.

"210." She replied in a bored tone before going back to some trashy novel that had just been released. I recognized the cover because mom was into those trashy novels.

After walking into her room, I realized that I should have brought something for her – flowers, stuffed animals, etc. Her room was filled with 'Get Well' cards and gifts.

"Sam." Looking up, I saw my angel, lying in the bed. She had a smile on her face, like she was happy to see me. "You came."

"How are you?" I walked over to the bed but kept a distance.

"The doctor said I'm going to have some scars… At least I'll look badass, right?" Only my imprint would think that scars I inflicted on her would be badass.

"You must hate me." I said. "Tell me to go away. Tell me to kill myself." I knew that there was no way in hell I could go away unless she told me to.

"Sam, why would you want me to tell you kill yourself?" Her face was horrified. "It was unintentional."

"How can you forgive me that quick? I'm a monster."

"Can you explain that to me?"

Looking around to make sure no one else was around, I turned back to her. "Do you remember that bonfire that Leah brought you to last year?" When she nodded, I continued. "Do you remember the legends that Billy Black told?"

"That your ancestors turned into werewolves and protected their land from the cold ones." So, she did remember.

"They're real."

"What?"

"I'm a werewolf."

* * *

Katie's POV

I looked at him like he had grown a third head. Werewolf? Seriously? But the more I thought about the legends and Sam, the more it had made sense. Sam was a werewolf, bound to protect the reservation.

"Around January, I started gaining height and getting stronger. I thought it was odd since I didn't work out a lot and I never touched steroids. Mom attributed it to a growth spurt. Then my temperature went up, but I felt as healthy as a horse. She freaked out when she discovered that my temperature was around 108. I had trouble controlling my anger. I felt my body shaking at the littlest thing and I would have to go out and get air to calm myself down."

"Then the night I ran away, I had gotten a letter from my dad, if you even want to call him that. Anyways, he's getting married and he wanted me to be a part of the wedding party. When I walked out to get air, I couldn't calm myself down. So, I went for a walk in the woods. The more I thought about it, the madder I got."

"Then suddenly, I was a giant wolf. My clothes were tattered at my feet and I had no idea what the hell was going on. So, I ran. I couldn't figure out what happened and I was trying to do my best to get back to being a human. For a few days, I thought I was doomed for a life as an animal."

"Two weeks after my phasing, I was able to turn back. I went back into my house and stayed there. I called my mom and told her I was back but that I was sick and unable to see her. I was scared to see anybody. But, she wasn't having that. She ended up telling Leah that I was back and her dad came over to see me."

"Harry saw the signs. He's on the council with Billy Black and Quil Ateara III. They all got together and explained to me what had happened."

"I thought the legend had said that the werewolves only phase when a cold one is near." He nodded. "Wait… there are cold ones?"

"A family of vampires lives in Forks." He explained.

"Why didn't you tell Leah this?" I asked. "She would have understood."

"I was sworn to secrecy. Only certain people are allowed to know."

"Then…." I looked at him. "Why can I know?

* * *

A/N: Please review!


	6. Don't Wanna Be Torn

A/N: Sorry for the delay of an update. I kept saying to myself I'd update tomorrow then it never happened. There's really no good excuse for it but I hope this chapters makes up for it. Seeing all your reviews made me so excited so please keep them coming! Please go check the poll on my page, but the question is where should Katie be living when Bella moves up to Forks?

Please review!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. Did you really think I did?

* * *

A week after I had woken up, Dr. Cullen finally deemed me ready to send home. By this point, I was glad. It was annoying trying to sleep while hooked up to a machine. Then, mom was being an over-worrier. I think by the time it came for me to go home, she had offered over twenty times for me to come live with her and Bella in Arizona.

Sam visited me every day. I was pretty sure that his visits were the reason that I didn't go completely insane. By the end of that week, he had brought me a black, stuffed wolf and a dozen sunflowers. I wasn't sure on how he found out what my favorite flowers are but I was sure that mom had something to do with it.

I never had been so glad to walk into my house before. Being able to just sit on the couch was almost a glorious feeling. Of course, Sam was there, helping me settle in. I think dad was getting tired of seeing Sam but he never said a word. Instead, he just hovered.

Me and Sam still hadn't finished that conversation from the hospital that day. Bella had walked in with mom right behind her so Sam completely changed the conversation about how well he thought I was doing. Every time I tried to bring it back up, someone would walk in.

The scarring wasn't as bad as I feared. There was three long scars extending from the top of my left shoulder and ended right above my right breast. The nurses taught me how the change the bandages and by the time I left, I become quite efficient in it. Only one more week till I return to the hospital and hopefully have Dr. Cullen say that I didn't have to use it anymore.

* * *

"What's going on with Sam?" Dad asked as we ate our dinner for the night. Instead of eating at the diner, he ordered it to-go so I didn't have to hear people have "concern" for me.

"We're friends." I answered, but I sounded unsure, even to myself.

"How does Leah feel about that?" Looking down, I started paying attention to the food that I had been pushing around my plate for the past few minutes. "Katherine, friends come before boys. You've known Leah for most of your life. If he's willing to drop her like that, you can bet he'll end up dropping you. I don't want you hanging around him anymore."

"Can we please not talk about this anymore?" I pleaded. To my surprise, he just gave me a concerned look but became silent.

I was torn. Never in my life had I felt so spilt before. Usually one decision made more sense than the other and I had no problems picking between them. This time, I had no clue what to do. Part of me wanted to beg for Leah's forgiveness and forget that Sam ever existed. The loss of her friendship hurt a lot. But, the thought of losing Sam hurt me. He had grown to be a part of my life and it felt natural. Being around Sam was like breathing.

After dinner, I had made my way upstairs to go to bed when I heard the phone ring. Sam had mentioned something about calling later. I had hoped that finally we'd finish that conversation from the hospital, even if it was over the phone. Me and curiosity never mixed well. So, I sat myself on the stairs and tried to be quiet.

"Katie." Dad walked to the front of the stairs and rose an eyebrow. "Telephone… why are you on the stairs?"

"I felt dizzy so I sat down." I lied, hoping he would buy it. He didn't say anything else but he helped up me then made his way into the living room once I was on my feet.

"Hello?" I said once I picked up the phone.

"Katie." Mom's voice came over. "Your dad called me earlier… He said you might need someone to talk to."

"Of course he did." Dad always resorted to calling mom whenever he thought that she could talk me into something.

"Come on, talk to mama."

"I'm torn between two people and I have no idea what to do."

"What's your heart saying?"

"That's the thing. I don't know. I'm confused. I can either have my best friend or Sam."

"Sam was the young man that brought you all the gifts at the hospital." She clarified. "The same one who dated your best friend?"

"Yes."

"Well… You definitely got yourself into a situation. Is this guy worth losing Leah over?" She asked. 

"He makes me feel like I'm the only girl he sees. I know that sounds cliché but that how it is. Being around him is like breathing. It's no complication."

"Sounds like you really like him."

"With him… it feels like I finally belong somewhere."

"And what about Leah?"

"She's my best friend… well was. I don't want to hurt her but I feel like in order for me to be happy, I have to. Why can't there be a solution that leads to my happy ending without hurting anyone?"

"Because life isn't fair. I didn't want to hurt your dad but I knew that neither of our happy endings were with each other. He was just a bit more stubborn about making it work."

"I don't know what to do, Mom." I wiped my eyes, not realizing that I had started crying. 

"I think you know. You're just scared to make the move."

* * *

Cliffhanger! I know I'm evil...


	7. Bruises and Truth

A/N: First off, I am so sorry for the delay. I cannot express into words how sorry I am. I started school last week then work schedule got very hectic. It felt like I barely had time to sleep. I periodically checked the story on my phone and was encouraged by all the reviews. You guys are awesome. I know this chapter is short but I wanted to explain my absence and give you this chapter. I will try to update every week, whether it be on Monday or the weekend.

Question: Should Katie be living… _ when Bella moves to Forks?

A) At home with Charlie

B) With Sam

C) In her own place

There is a poll on my page for this, but you can leave your answer in the review section if you want and/or are on a mobile device.

Let's try to get 15 reviews on this chapter alone. I believe you guys can easily do that! I love reading your reviews!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, Charlie would have found love a whole lot sooner; even though I do ship him and Sue.

* * *

Enjoy!

PS. I apologize for anytime in the future if the update takes a while. I don't want to post the unedited, crappy chapters. You guys deserve more than that.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, I carefully made my way up to the door. Dad had no idea that I had left the house and he wouldn't be thrilled. So the last thing I needed was to fall and have to go to the hospital. I needed to do this.

Before I had the chance to knock on the door, it swung open to reveal an unfamiliar face. He looked like he was just a tad shorter than Jared, with the same Quileute features. He was wearing a pair of cut-off shorts with no shirt.

"Is Sam here?"

"He's out with Leah." He gruffly answered before brushing past me, bumping into my shoulder. Hiding my wince, I watched as he walked towards the woods.

Then, it hit me. Sam was with Leah. He hadn't been over in a few days but I figured that was because dad told him to stay clear for a while. My heart felt like it had shattered. I knew I should be happy that my best friend would be happy that she had the love of her life back.

As I was heading to my car, I heard a car pull up. I was too upset to even bothering to look up to see who it was.

"Kate?"

"Sam." I turned around and faced Sam. He was wearing a confused look on his face, which made him seem younger than he was usually looked.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad you're here." He rambled.

"It's a mistake." As I went to get in my car, Sam grabbed my arm. He didn't grab it forcefully, but where Paul had bumped into my shoulder, it made me wince. This time, I wasn't able hide it.

"What's wrong?" He instantly went into overprotective mood, like the time that I cut my hand.

"Nothing." Damn, I sounded like a terrible liar. Maybe, because I am. Unfortunately, Sam realized that too. "When I knocked on the door, some guy answered it. Then he brushed past me and bumped into me. It felt like I hit a wall."

It sounded like he swore underneath his breath but I couldn't be sure. Next thing I knew, I was seated at his kitchen table while he was gathering ice to ice the bruise.

"Who was that?" I asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Paul Lahote. He has a lot of anger issues." Sam answered, walking back over to the table and gently applying the ice pack to my shoulder.

You know how sometimes you can't stop words from coming out of your mouth? Then after you say it, you regret it. Well, this happened to me.

"He said you were with Leah."

* * *

Sam's POV

"He said you were with Leah." She spoke quickly. As soon as she said it, she bit her lip. Paul was an idiot and I was going to make sure that he knew that when we patrolled later.

"She asked to meet up for breakfast for old time's sake. I knew she was going to try to convince me to come back but I felt like I owed her that much."

"And?"

"She still hates me, but me and her are over."

She nodded, but I saw the relief come into her eyes. Did she seriously think that I would leave her for Leah? Then I remembered that I hadn't told her about imprinting.

"Your scars look angry." I commented, slightly moving her shirt to witness the proof of the monster that I could be. Paul would definitely be dealt with for hurting my imprint, especially where she had already been injured.

"He didn't know, Sam." She quietly spoke. If she only knew….

* * *

Katie's POV

"Can you tell me the truth now?" I looked him. He nodded, looking at me. "Why can I know about the secret?"

"Do keep in mind that I can't tell them as well as Billy Black can." He told me, making me smile a bit. His face broke out into a blinding white smile that was absolutely breathtaking.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked me. I raised my eyebrow.

"Are you trying to tell me that it was love at first sight? Even though we met before?"

"It's more… intense than that. Please, just let me explain." He pleaded. Once I nodded, he continued. "Do you remember the story of the third wife?"

"Yes."

"Taha Aki had wives before her. But, he knew she was the one. He knew she was the one, because he imprinted on her."

"Imprinted? Like what animals do?" How weird was this going to get?

"Sort of. But, like I said before, it's more intense."

"Explain it to me."

"It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend."

"So, imprinting forces you to be with someone? That's cruel."

"Can I ask you a question?" Promise me that you will be honest?"

"Of course." Where was he going with this?

"Are you forcing yourself to be here with me right now?"

"Why is that relevant?"

"Because…. Katie…. I imprinted on you."

* * *

A/N: Again, I'm evil. I would hate myself. But, please review!


	8. Addiction and Dates

A/N: I know, I know. I'm the worst author/fanfiction writer for the delays. School got a bit hectic then my boss decided to work the dickens out of me. But, I got a bit of off time this week so I am going to try to update at least one more time before Sunday. So, for the part you've been waiting for. Chapter Eight!

Question/Poll: Where should Katie be living at the start of the Twilight events?

A. With Charlie

B. Her own place

C. With Sam

Please tell me your thoughts in a review. If you have any questions, please feel free to PM me and I will get back to you. Pinky Promise!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, Jacob would be living with me. Just saying.

* * *

Those words took the breath out of me. What did this mean? Sam was being forced to love me? As much as I liked the idea of Sam being devoted to me, he being forced to be was not a good idea. I had learned from past experiences that you really could not force someone to do something if they do not want to do it. It was like back when I had school pictures in third grade, mom had really wanted to see a more girly picture. So, dad had asked Sue to come over and fix my hair and get me in a dress. By the time I had gotten to school, I had gotten in a fight with another little boy on the bus. So, in the school picture, I had a nice little bruise on my cheek while the boy sported a black eye.

"Katie…." His voice pleaded with me. When I looked up at him, his face appeared to be in pain, which made me want to go over to him and make him smile again. But, I forced myself to remain in my statue like state. "Please, say something."

"You're forced by some supernatural thing to be with me? That doesn't sound fair. Not to me. Certainly not to you." I explained, hoping he would erase that painful look. Unfortunately, it stayed in place.

"Maybe I explained it the wrong way…" He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "The imprinting helps us realize what was already there. Helps eliminate the time and trouble… sometimes." He laughed but it wasn't his usual happy laugh.

"Where do we go from here?" Slowly, I leaned myself back and sat the ice pack down on the table.

"That's really up to you."

Could I really be with Sam without feeling that I betrayed Leah? Even as I sat in his kitchen now, a slight feeling of betrayal came across me, but I couldn't bring myself to leave. It was like his presence drew me in. As we continued to sit in silence in his kitchen, everything started to fall into place. He imprinted on me, despite that he was dating my best friend. He didn't want to hurt her. But, as I had learned in life, you cannot always be happy without hurting someone.

"Let's look at that bruise." He changed the topic, making me almost thankful. I wanted to continue the previous conversation, but I had no idea how. He moved his chair to be right next to mine, which didn't help my thought process. His fingers gently moved the cloth of my shirt away from where had Paul had bumped into me. Thankfully, none of the scars had reopened, they just looked irritated. "How can you trust me to be around you, especially after I done this to you?" His voice was barely over a whisper as he ran his fingers slowly down the scars, making me shiver.

"You're not a monster." The words came out before I realized it. But, I wouldn't have taken it back. He looked at me in awe. "You didn't mean to do this, Sam." I forcefully said. Before I knew it, I was leaning in to him. I didn't know why I was surprised when he leaned it. I know that we had shared that brief kiss before, but this time, there would be no interruptions. It was just Sam and Katie.

The moment his lips met mine, I felt complete inside. I know as cliché and cheesy it sounded but there was really no other way to explain it. It absolutely amazed me the way that our lips moved in sync, as if we had been kissing for years. If this was what our kisses were like now, I could only imagine what they would be like in years to come. I knew it should have bothered me that he had probably learned how to kiss with Leah but all I could concentrate on how he was making me feel and what I wanted to do with those feelings.

Seconds, perhaps minutes later, we had to pull away for air. He didn't move his face too far away from mine and continued to play with the ends of my hair.

"We can't be just friends." I whispered, trying to calm my breathing.

"Completely agree." He replied, his voice a few tones lower than usual. Taking advantage of our time alone, I placed my lips back on his and got lost in the feeling.

* * *

Sam's POV

Once me and Katie had properly kissed, she couldn't seem to get enough. But, if I had to be honest, I couldn't either. She had become my drug and the more I was around her, the more addicted I got. I thought about her all the time, dreamed about her, and wondered if she was thinking about it. It was obsessive but I found that I didn't mind. She was worth it.

After a make out session, Katie ended up taking a nap on the couch. It was the first time that I got to see her sleep peacefully. The last time I had seen her sleep was in the hospital and she was hooked up to a machine, monitoring her. This time, she was free from any IVs and tubes. She had curled herself up into a little ball. It didn't look comfortable but she did so I didn't bother waking her up.

"Sam, we didn't see anything." Jared walked into the house, not bothering to even be the least quiet. He stopped when he saw my glare. He looked confused for a few seconds before he saw the object of my affections lying on the couch. He should know better. He has Kim.

"Are you two…."

"Jared, you lost the bet. You owe me!" Paul came in, even more loudly than Jared did. Yet, when he saw Katie on the couch, he didn't bother being quiet like Jared had.

"Paul." I gave him one warning look, hoping for his sake that he understood that I was already pissed at him for hurting Katie earlier. "I want you two to scatter now." I spoke in my Alpha voice. "Paul, next time you see Katie, you owe her an apology for hurting her." I nearly growled. Thankfully, he chose not to argue and followed Jared out of the house.

* * *

Katie's POV

Dreams can be very realistic. Those were some of the best dreams, but also some of the more dangerous ones. Over the course of the past few months, I've had many dreams about Sam, very realistic dreams. As time passed, they only seemed to get more life-like. While I was never one to stay in bed past eight o'clock, I would try go back to sleep to continue the dream. Sadly, it never worked.

I opened my eyes and saw an old TV that I knew didn't belong in my house. While dad wasn't too fancy, he liked to keep a newer TV in the house so he could watch all the latest games. Once I sat up and looked around, I realized that I was in Sam's house.

Memories of what had happened earlier today flooded my mind and caused me to blush. The feeling of Sam's lip against mine was something indescribable. There was none of the awkward feelings that accompanied whenever I had kissed some other boy. Sam wasn't just another boy. He was a man. He was mine.

"Hey." Looking up, I saw Sam walk into the small living room. He had fixed his hair from early when I had been running my hands through it. He was still shirtless, which caused me to lose focus. I didn't even remember when the shirt had came off, just that it did.

He kneeled in front of the couch, continuing to smile at me. Without saying a word, he grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. It amazed me the way our hands fit together. Then again, it seemed like everything with me and Sam meshed just right.

"What are we?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I assumed that we were dating…." Sam hesitantly said, as if it may have been the wrong answer. 

"Are you sure about that?" A small laugh escaped. I never saw Sam unsure, so it threw me.

"I want to be." He said, more sure this time.

"You haven't even took me on a date yet." While I wanted nothing more than to be Sam's girlfriend, I was still a bit old fashioned.

"Well…." He started off. "Ms. Swan, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"I would love to, but there's one problem."

"What?" He was shocked.

"You got to ask my dad." I wish I had a camera, because his reaction was priceless.


	9. Cool, Calm, and Collected Not Anymore

A/N: I promised to update again and I'm so excited that I was able to keep my word. I'm loving reading all of your reviews, it motivates me to update even faster. I almost put the first date in this chapter but after much pondering, I decided that it needed a chapter of its own. I mean… it IS Sam and Katie's first chapter…. Please enjoy and let me know what you think! If you have any stories you recommend, please let me know in a PM. I am always interested in reading new stories.

P.S I realized last chapter that I have two friends named Sam and Katie who are married, isn't that cool? Sorry, random information.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but oh do I wish I did….

* * *

Sam Uley had always displayed this air of being cool, calm, and collected, which he usually was. In his almost nineteen years of being alive, he had gained a very good hold on his emotions. He could be scared to death inside but all he showed on his face was a calm resolve. He would only allow those closest to him to see an inch of his feelings, if that.

So, when he showed up later that night, to ask my dad's permission to take me on a date, I expected to see the Sam I had come to know. But instead, he looked noticeably nervous and was trying his best to hide it. It was so cute that I could barely contain my laugh.

"What's so funny?" He muttered, running a hand through his hair, making it look a bit tousled.

"You'll be fine. You're practically indestructible." I joked, leaning up to plant a kiss on his jaw. Usually, I enjoyed my short height but it came to be a bit of a pain when Sam was concerned.

As soon as my lips touched Sam's skin, I heard a cough. Immediately, I felt a blush come up on my face. Though the situation could have been worse, that was not how I wanted dad to walk in on us.

"Sam." He gruffly greeted. He was okay with Sam when he first came around because he thought he was trying to get back in Leah's good graces by getting me on his side. Once he figured out that Sam was trying to get in my good graces…. Yeah, he wasn't pleaded and probably would not be for a while.

"Can we talk?" He politely asked. Sometimes it was hard to believe that he was only eighteen.

"You should go upstairs Katie." Dad suggested, but I knew that it wasn't a suggestion, or even a request. It was a demand. I glanced at Sam and when he nodded, I made my way up the stairs. When they moved to the kitchen, I silently creeped back down the stairs and sat down.

* * *

Sam's POV

Charlie Swan had always been a friendly figure. He was good friends with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater, so he often visited the reservation. I didn't know him that well but I saw no reason to fear the man. I stayed out of trouble and focused on school and Leah throughout high school.

Now, with him sitting in front of me, glaring at me, I suddenly felt like I was an inch tall. I knew he wasn't going to be pleased with me asking this question. He had made it clear the last time I was here that he did not approve of "whatever was going on between him and his daughter" and I'm sure his opinion hadn't changed any.

"What do you want?" He sat up straight in his chair. I could tell that he was trying to intimidate me. Taking a deep breath, I thought of Katie and how important it was to her that we got her father's permission.

"I would like your permission to take your daughter out on a date tomorrow night." Finally, it was out in the air. There was no taking it back now.

"Excuse me? You expect me to let my daughter go out with you after what you did to Leah Clearwater earlier this year?" I should have known that he would have known Leah in my face but it still hurt when it came.

"I changed a lot in a few months, Chief." His resolve failed a bit when I called him Chief. It may have been obvious that I was attempting to "butter him up" but it could be the difference between me sitting at home alone tomorrow night or on my first date with Katie. "I hated what I did to her, believe me. I still do. But, I believe that should not have anything to do with me and your daughter."

"And how do I know that you're not going to change again?" He demanded. "I will not stand by and allow you to hurt her."

"I know this may sound clichéd but the last thing I wanted to do is hurt your daughter. I really care for her."

He took a deep breath and just looked at me. I was usually a good at reading other people but Charlie Swan was a mystery to me, much like Katie could be.

"One date. I expect her to be home no later than 10:30. Got it?"

"Yes sir." As we stood up, I couldn't contain the smile on my face. It had been easier than I thought it would be. I was going on my first date with Katie tomorrow.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" I heard him mutter. I knew that I was just a mere human, I wouldn't have been able to hear him. So, I acted like I didn't and glanced around at the staircase. Just like I figured she would be, Katie was sitting on the stairs.

"How'd it go?" She asked, standing up.

"Like you don't know." I joked, walking towards her. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at six."

"Just because I approved tomorrow night doesn't mean he needs to hang out here tonight." Charlie looked at Katie. I knew he was addressing her but he was hinting that I should leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow Katie." I smiled at her and leaned down, gently kissing her cheek.

* * *

Katie's POV

As soon as Sam walked out the door, dad walked upstairs and broke into his grumbling about how I was "stupid to want to date Leah's ex-boyfriend" and such. Glancing out the window, I saw Sam climbing into his truck. Without saying a word to dad, I ran out the door.

"Wait." Sam turned around and gave me a questioning look. "What am I supposed to wear tomorrow?"

"Clothes preferably." He smiled, leaning against the side of his faded blue truck.

"I'm being serious."

"Semi dressy?" He suggested. "You could wear a trash bag and you would still be the prettiest woman in the room."

I rolled my eyes. "What are we doing?"

"That's for you to find out tomorrow." He leaned down and kissed my cheek again, much like he did inside.

I was tired of the feather like cheek kisses. I knew that even though we spent most of the day making out, I couldn't get enough of him. So, I quickly leaned up and pressed my lips against his. Without skipping a beat, he responded.

I didn't think it would ever cease to amaze me on how well me and Sam meshed, with anything. Even as we lied on the couch and watched some old movie, there was never no awkward or weird moments. Like I had told my mom earlier this week, being with Sam was as easy as breathing. There was no thinking about it or wondering how it would work. It just was.

"I better leave before your dad comes out here with a shotgun." Sam pulled away after a few seconds. Just like it had earlier, his voice had dropped a few tones.

"Bye." Placing a chaste kiss on my forehead, he walked me back up to the porch then went back to his truck. After spending the entire day together, I wasn't ready to see him leave.

I knew that according to the legends, we were destined to be together forever. If I was this attached to him now, I could not imagine how it would be a few years down the road. But, I found that I didn't really care. I imagined that when I found "the one", I would be able to spend some time away from them. I found the couples that spent every waking moment together very sickening. But now, I could understand why.


End file.
